The Host Club and the never ending fanfiction
by vampmuffin
Summary: Egyptians! Pharaohs, Mummies! Dady's...? A clazy water park! the chicken pocks, and a creepy hotel.. That's right its another Host club fanfiction! and you should read this because stuff! and stuff is a good reason to read something is you ask me  P


Hey guy's, so this was actually the first fan fic I ever rout. I was 8 or 9 don't really remember lol anyway its jest fun and crazy and I hope you all enjoy it. Oh and jest a note because of me being a bit younger some of my spelling may not have bin completely on track though this was actually lots of fun to reread =] so bar with me it will be worth it.

(I do not own the rights to any of the Ouran high school host club characters)

Witch you probably new already cause then I would not have righten a fan fic lol any way all you enjoy.

"Hey Haruhi guess what?" Tamaki shouted excitedly as he burst through the doors of the third floor music room.

"What?" said Haruhi turning around to face the flabbergasted blond. The sight of Haruhi's attire caused Tamaki to swoon dramatically.

"Milord!" the twins yelled, catching him right before he hit the cold marble.

"What's wrong?" Haruhi asked, bending over the so called 'king of Host Club'.

"Your covered in bandages, why are you cover in bandages?"

"Because I'm a mummy."

"No, Kyoya's mommy, I'm the daddy!" Said the confused Tamaki.

"No I mean a mummy, not a mommy," Haruhi explained, trying the make the confused blond understand. "Besides you guys aren't my real parents, and Kyoya's a guy."

"Well hypothetically speaking." Tamaki muttered under his breath, twiddling with his thumbs.

"Haru-chan, why are you dressed as a mummy?" Hunny-sempai asked, tugging on Haruhi's sleeve. ^.^

Tamaki, feeling hurt by being interrupted, went to sulk in his usual, and famous corner. (._.)

"It's todays cosplay," Haruhi once again explained, giving Hunny a boost on to Mori's back.

"I thought that was next weak," Hikaru replied as he picked up an Egyptian mask, passed it to Kaoru who put it on and ran towards Tamaki, scaring him out of his corner.

"HELLLP IT"S A GOST!"

30 MINUTES LATER

"WELCOME!" The room rang with the Host Club's usual greeting as all their customers came in, brushing rose petals out of there hair.

Haruhi received her usual customers that was about when all the girls started gossiping about todays cosplay.

"We're Egyptian!" one twin said at their table.

"Oh my dear ladies, and I'm the most eligible pharaoh!" Tamaki said, sounding like one of those male models you see in the coffee commercials and as for Kyoya he was probably selling something, somewhere, Haruhi thought to her self as Hunny sempay ran around the room pursued by mori Only to be tripped on a peas of gossamer from his costume like Haruhi dresst as a mummy . At the end of the day

All of there customers had left and Tamaki was playing go fish with the twins.

Hanny was having a nap on mori's lap wail Kyouya tippet away on his laptop

Haruhi was starting to doze of when the lode "HA HA HA HA I BEAT YOU"!

Cased Her to fall of the couch on to the Flore "Ouch! Haru chan are you ok?

Hanny asked Rubbing his eye apparently waking up from his nap "HARUHI"!

A much more aches voice sounded from the anther side

Of the room" are you ok you didn't brake your neck did you?" Tamaki yelled

Soon fusing over Haruhi Like the mather hen "I'm fine" said Haruhi picking her self of the cold marble floor I jest lost my baleens".

"Quick sum one fined Haru chans baleens!" Hunny sempay shreket souding a bit like a canary "no I'm fine riley " "are you sher?"

Tamaki pushed. "Positive" .

"Then you shall com with as to the Theme

park to marrow" Hikaru said smiling

"ok but I have no idea why you wood ask me sum thing like that at a time like this ?" Haruhi commented confused

the twins jest winked at her "YAY LETS GO LETS GO' ! Hunny yelled

"Oh I suppose" Tamaki said. stroking his invisible beard

"c'mon milord" the twins pushed and then whispered in Tamaki's ear you can ride in the fairest weal with Haruhi".

A vision of Haruhi in a white flowing dress the kind you mite go shopping for then see the pries and pout it back quickly our I wish I could have that dress kind of dress.

Tamaki considered yes yes right that kind of dress yes Tamaki was sheer that and they wood ride over the sun set there wood be dove's with little ribbons that would mach the roses in Haruhi's hair com to think of it how was he going to get roses in Haruhi's hair they are quite poky, but Haruhi wood look so cute any way with or with out roses and then there would be fire works and… "THEAM PARK THEAM PARK!" Tamaki's daydream was interrupted

By the plans of were and when the would meat. At the theme park which was named Aqua land why is the theme park called aqua land Haruhi ask koru and Hikoru "because there's lots of water rides and stuff!

Why did you choose that on?" Haruhi asked. The twins did where about to answer when Haruhi said never mined I don't wont to no…. The twins grind at her or they where about to when Tamaki ran past them and planed his arm over Haruhis shoulder And said

" you no this will be a good aperients !" and when Haruhi was jest starting to feel a bit ridiculous be cues Tamaki was heavy and rather tall but the contact ended as soon as it started Haruhi glanced at the clock its 5 :00 all reedy? "bye you guys see you tomorrow at aqua stand or what ever". Haruhi said while she exited the room. "We meat at 12:30 one of the twins called to Haruhi "got it" she answered as she raising out the door trying to avoid another hugging from her so called father.

Wall Tamaki returned to his corner.

THE NEXT DAY

Oh Haruhi Called Ranka as he danced in to her room wearing his favorite skirt and blouse I'm going out so ." Wahhh dad?" Haruhi said sleepily rubbing the sleep from her eye's

Your going out now? Well yes haruhi it's 11:00 What it is that's right and I'm going out will you be all right here by your self?

Ya I'm going out with the guy's to day any way. Said the still very sleepy teen. Have fun! Well I'll see my cute little Haruhi tonight. See you when I get back, oh and dad would like to have noodle's to night bye bye . What it's all ready 11:00 that only give's me like 30 minutes to get ready, and it take's 20 minutes fore the train I got to get ready. And with that that Haruhi sprung up like a cartoon hit by a bolt of lightning and ran around the house finding all the thing's se would need for a day with a hole bunch of rich teen's hipped up on shuger and it was jest when she was poling a long sleeved shirt over her head when she that I really should probably have a shower so she dropped her bag on the ground not stopping to notes that her sell phone fell out of it.

When she got out of the shower room it was 11:20 by the time Haruhi was at the door her bag over her shoulder

going throw everything she forgot it was 11:29 and by the time Haruhi jumped on to the frequently moving train it was 11:30 mission accomplished. Haruhi thought to her self sinking in to a seat shifting her bag on to her shoulder not noticing the absence of her sell phone, but noticing the appsense of her break fast.

[Meanwhile]

Hey kyoya wont to here a joke Tamaki asked excitedly to his best friend "no"

"AWW!"""

"Ok lets here it" said a sum what resistant kyoya. Tamaki grinned ,

NOCK NOCK

"Who's there?

"TAMAKI"

Tamale who'

NOCK NOCK"

"Who's there

TAMAKI

"Tamaki who

NOCK NOCK

"Who's there T

AMAKI "

Tamaki who?

NOCK NOCK

"Who's there

NOCK !

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. The quite large and classy limo seamed smaller as the joke went on and on….

With Tamaki's increasing excitement and Kyoya's impatiens.

In till….

NOCK NOCK

"Who's there

HOST CLUB!

Host club who?

Ouran you glad I didn't say 'Tamaki!

"Yes "!

Tamaki smiled blissfully in till he was distracted by a small bug on the out side of his window.

_ Chaptert 2_


End file.
